goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyne Daly
Tyne Daly is an American actress. Biography Born Ellen Daly in Madison, Wisconsin to actor James Daly, she made her first stage appearance in 1967 with That Summer, That Fall. She had several film appearances, notably as Harry Callahan's partner in The Enforcer, but became better known for her work on television particularly her Emmy Award winning role as Mary Beth Lacey in Cagney and Lacey. Daly had guest roles in series such as Wings and Burn Notice but would frequently return to the stage for such varied shows as The Seagull, Love, Loss and What I Wore and Master Class. Singing After an impressive duet as Genevieve in the TV Series Dolly, producers were inspired to cast Daly in a revival production of Gypsy. From here on, she made a number of musical appearances, including as Bea Asher in Queen of the Stardust Ballroom, Hildy Esterhazy in On the Town and Sally Adams in Call Me Madam. Daly would also originate the role of Judy Steinberg in It Shoulda Been You as well as singing onscreen in the 1995 film Bye Bye Birdie and Basmati Blues, in which she played the role of Evelyn. Film Bye Bye Birdie (1995) *A Mother Doesn't Matter Anymore (solo) Basmati Blues (2017) *Greater Good (contains solo blues) *When the Saints Goes Marching In (duet) Television Dolly (1988) *Too Hard to Be Soft (duet) Stage Gypsy (1989) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) Queen of the Stardust Ballroom (1992) *Who Gave You Permission? (solo) *The Job Application (solo) *A Terrific Band and a Real Nice Crowd (solo) *Somebody Did All Right for Herself (duet) *Who Gave You Permission? (Reprise)(solo) *Bea Decides (solo) *Seems Like Only Yesterday (contains solo lines) *This Lady's Coffee (duet) *Fifty Percent (solo) *I Love to Dance (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) On the Town (1992) *Come Up to My Place (duet) *I Can Cook Too (solo) *I Can Cook Too (Encore)(solo) *Ya Got Me (contains solo lines) *Ya Got Me (Encore) *Some Other Time (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II: New York, New York (Reprise) Call Me Madam (1995) *The Hostess with the Mostes' on the Ball (solo) *The Washington Square Dance (contains solo lines) *Can You Use Any Money Today? (solo) *The Best Thing for You (solo) *Finale Act I (solo) *Something to Dance About (contains solo lines) *The Best Thing for You (reprise)(duet) *It's a Lovely Day Today (second reprise)(duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (1997) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *Buddie, Beware (solo) Jubilee (1998) *Good Morning, Miss Standing (contains solo lines) *My Most Intimate Friend (duet) *Swing That Swing (contains solo lines) *Mr. and Mrs. Smith (contains solo lines) *A Picture of Me Without You (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Me and Marie (Reprise) It Shoulda Been You (2011)(originated the role) *It Shoulda Been You (contains solo lines) *Nice (solo) *A Perfect Ending (contains solo lines) *What They Never Tell You (solo) *That's Family (contains solo lines) *Finale Ragtime (2013) *The Night That Goldman Spoke at Union Square (contains solo lines) *Till We Reach That Day (contains solo lines) *He Wanted to Say (contains solo lines) Gallery dalyrose.jpg|'"Mama" Rose Hovick in Gypsy.' dalysally.jpg|'Miss Sally Adams' in Call Me Madam. dalymae.jpg|'Mae Peterson' in Bye Bye Birdie. dalysutherland.jpg|'Evelyn' and Gurgon in Basmati Blues. Daly, Tyne